A number of foldable, portable toilet seats have been disclosed for use by children undergoing toilet training and by travelers who encounter unpleasant sanitary conditions at toilet facilities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,629 to Rivera describes a collapsible, portable toilet seat cover having foldable hinged sections which include a latching mechanism comprising a small metal bar that is inserted into two sections of the seat for stability when the seat is unfolded.
U.S Pat. No. 1,167,201 to Moren discloses a portable toilet seat comprising four sections that are hingably connected together and can be folded parallel to one another for compact transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,427 to Turnquist describes a foldable, portable toilet seat for a child which includes four hinged sections and locking means to secure the unfolded sections together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,222 to Noble relates to a foldable toilet seat suitable for use by children which includes a plurality of collapsible sections connected by hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,068 to Dahle describes a foldable, portable toilet seat for children which can be placed over a conventional toilet seat. The seat includes hinges which join sections having angled edges which prevent pinching of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,650 to Mohun et al. describes a portable and foldable toilet seat including a plurality of finger-like elements which join a pair of sections. The finger-like elements extend through notches of each section to form an overlapping arrangement with the opposite section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,880 to Bass describes a portable seat that fits snugly over the top of a toilet seat to prevent slippage. The seat has four sections with hinges which provide for convenient folding and storage of the portable seat.
When providing portable toilet seats for children, in particular, there is a need for a seat construction which prevents pinching of the skin. Moreover, the seat should be easily attachable to a conventional toilet seat in a manner which prevents slippage or movement of the seat. The foldable, portable toilet seat of the present invention meets these requirements.